The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Kingdom
by Kokiri Sage
Summary: This story takes place five years after the events of The Wind Waker. I'd appreciate as many reviews as possible. It can get a bit cheesy sometimes, as I tend to go overborad with the dramatic scenes. I hope to have 3 more chapters up by mid-December.
1. A Cry From the Darkness

The Legend of Zelda  
  
The Lost Kingdom  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Please.....help me, Hero of Winds..."  
  
As Link, the Hero of Winds, drifted deeper and deeper into slumber, he began to hear a mysterious voice crying out to him.  
  
"I beg of you, I need your strength!"  
  
The girl whose voice cried out suddenly took form in his dream. She was dressed in black robe, and a hood hid her face from him. She knelt at the statue of the Hero of Time Link had once seen in Hyrule Castle. Her hands were nervously clasped together in her lap, and she was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
She began to speak again. "Great Hero of Winds, I am in desperate need of your assistance. A great darkness is coming. A great evil is stirring. You are the only one with the power to cease it!"  
  
The girl buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "I...I cannot do this alone. Come to the Forsaken Fortress, and I shall speak with you there. Please hurry! It is closer than you think!"  
  
At that instant, Link immediately awoke in his cabin aboard Tetra's pirate ship, short of breath.  
  
The Forsaken Fortress...  
  
The girl's voice rang repeatedly in his head as he struggled to haul himself out of bed. His heart pounded in his ears as if he had just run a mile with anticipation and fright. What had just happened?  
  
The Forsaken Fortress, the cursed isle she had spoken of had once been the home of Ganondorf, the King of Evil and the Emperor of the Evil Realm, also known as the Dark World.   
  
Once, in ancient times, Link had been told that that Evil Realm had been a place where the sky shone gold and peace and tranquility reigned. It was a place of the three golden goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore, where no man had set foot. when Ganondorf was sealed into that realm in order to keep him from the real world, he had corrupted it into a place of darkness. The only way to return the light to the realm was to return all three Triforce pieces to that world, and have the holder wish for peace. This, after hundreds of years, still had not been done.  
  
The Forsaken Fortress had been completely abandoned ever since Link's defeat of Ganondorf, five years ago, when he was twelve. Now seventeen, Link had grown into a fine young swordsman, and the Great Sea was peaceful once again. He, Tetra, and the pirates took to the sea in search of new adventures, but never seemed to find whatever it was they were looking for.  
  
Lately, Tetra seemed depressed and unsatisfied. She was rarely in good spirits, and refused to talk about her feelings. Even Link was beginning to wish that he could just be back at Outset Island, the place of his birth. There, he could see his grandmother and sister, Aryll. He had not seen them in years. He realized that now, Aryll would be fourteen.  
  
Link sighed. How was he supposed to tell Tetra that he needed to get back to the Forsaken Fortress? He was determined to do so at this point. He would have to tell her at dawn when she was awake.  
  
**********  
  
A few hours later, Link, who had attempted to find sleep again but with no such luck, knew that he must find Tetra right away.  
  
Link slipped out of bed and dressed himself in the hero's garments his grandmother had given him years ago. The clothes seemed to magically grow as he grew, so he always wore them.  
  
As soon as this was done, Link exited his cabin and quietly walked over to Tetra's. As he walked, he could feel the weight of the ship rock back and forth amongst the ocean waves. He could smell that unique, soothing, salty sea mist that only lingered there in the morning hours. Knowing it wouldn't last much longer, he began to walk a bit slower as he sniffed and absorbed it all in.  
  
When he reached Tetra's cabin, he took one last deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Tetra?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"   
  
No reply. He knocked softly once more. Still no answer.  
  
"You won't find Miss Tetra in there, Sir Link!"  
  
Startled, Link whirled around to find Niko, the swabbie, standing right behind him.  
  
"Niko!" cried Link. "Don't startle me like that!"  
  
Niko looked as if he might cry. "I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Sir Link! Please forgive me!"  
  
Link sighed. "It's all right, Niko. I'm sorry. Where is Tetra?"  
  
"The Miss has been on the watchtower since before sunrise, just starin' out into the sea."  
  
Link looked off into the distance and shook his head. "She's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't she? I should have known."  
  
"I should say so, Sir!" exclaimed Niko.  
  
Link nodded. "Thank you, Niko."  
  
Niko saluted. "Yessir!"  
  
Niko soon took off, and Link headed for the upper deck. As soon as he stepped onto the ship, he was bombarded by the other pirates, busy at work. Link just could not get used to how early these men (and woman) began their day.  
  
Dodging the pirates, Link climbed the ladder to the watchtower. Sure enough, there was Tetra, gazing out into the ocean.  
  
Link cleared his throat. "Good morning, Tetra," he greeted her. "So, where are we?" Looking around, Link saw no familiar landmarks.  
  
"Just north of the Forsaken Fortress," she replied dryly.  
  
Link jumped at the mentioning of that place.  
  
"We passed it last just an hour or two ago," Tetra added.  
  
Worried, Link asked Tetra, "Are you all right, Tetra?"  
  
"I'm fine, Link," she mumbled.  
  
Link mustered up all his courage, and finally spoke of what was troubling him. "Tetra, I need to tell you something," he told her.  
  
Tetra sensed the anxiety in his voice and whirled around to face him. She was not about to be left in the dark. "What is it, Link?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Link told her all about his dream. "Tetra, I'd like to go to the Forsaken Fortress." He listened in his head as the girl once again cried out to him with a call that could not and would not be ignored.  
  
"What!?" Tetra cried. "Link, how are you planning to do something like that?! You can't go gallivanting off to help some strange girl who may not even exist! And what if it's some sort of trap?"  
  
"Zelda, I can take care of myself. You know that."  
  
Tetra gasped and glared at him. "Link! Don't call me by that name as long as you are aboard my ship!" she commanded. "I don't want any of the pirates to find out about what happened to me five years ago!"  
  
"Look," said Link, "I'm sorry, but I feel that I need to do this."  
  
"Link, we can't..."  
  
"Ze-Tetra, I can go out on my own. You don't have to come with me."  
  
"But Link...," Tetra stuttered. She sighed, both with sadness and disgust. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
"I take it this means you're not coming with me," said Link.  
  
Tetra hung her head. "No, Link. I'm not going to get involved. I'll tell the pirates that you'll soon return and not to worry."  
  
She looked up. "And I hope I'm right."  
  
**********  
  
So, that evening, Link stepped into his boat, the King of Red Lions, and sailed away south....into the blanket of fog casually floating upon the black sea.  
  
Link was sailing for quite awhile, and it began to get lonely. He thought of those first couple of years sailing on the ocean with Tetra and company. The sea was so calming then; his troubles melted away with the passing waves. But soon after he began to go mad with the loneliness and lack of action. He never felt like doing much of anything anymore. Sometimes he wanted to cry.....almost.  
  
He looked down at the dragon-like face of his boat. The King of Red Lions used to speak to him, claiming to be gifted with speech. Of course, Link later discovered that it was never the boat, but the Hylian King speaking through the boat.  
  
After a couple of long hours, Link noticed something familiar on the horizon. It looked like a gigantic, sinister-looking tree rising out of the ocean.  
  
He had found it-the Forsaken Fortress.  
  
As he approached it, the seas became rough, and rain clouds began to gather around him. Determined to press on, Link kept going until he reached the fortress gate.  
  
He expected to be bombarded by monsters upon his arrival, but the isle was hauntingly silent. The only moving objects were the dead leaves sweeping past his face. It was both disturbing and relieving.  
  
Link headed for the top of the tower: climbing stairs and passing through dark tunnels. It was a very quiet, peaceful trip up.  
  
He hauled open the tower door, and looked around at the familiar setting. He noticed the prison cells lining the walls. This was where he once rescued Aryll from captivity.  
  
Link deeply breathed in and began to climb the spiral stairs along the wall leading to the top of the tower. When he arrived at the top, he climbed out a large hole atop the tower and headed down the path to-  
  
Link jumped in amazement. On the very top of the tower rested a giant, decrepit ship. He had known this, but the ship had been burned away long ago by a fierce dragon. He had witnessed this himself. However, the ship had reappeared!  
  
Now more curious than ever, Link shoved through the door into the ship. As he stepped in, he carefully looked around. There was nothing to see, but he could make out a blood red carpet on the floor.  
  
But there was no sign of the girl. Link began to feel as if he was chasing shadows. Had he come here for nothing?  
  
Much to his relief, his suspicions were denied.  
  
"Is that you? Are you the hero?" It was the voice of the girl from his dream.  
  
Keeping a hand on the hilt of his trusty Hero's Sword just in case, he answered, "Yes. It is I. Show yourself!"  
  
A shadowy figure stepped into the light from a corner. It was the girl-the very same girl. she was cloaked in black, with the same hood hid her face from him.  
  
"What do you call yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Link," he replied.  
  
"Link, I have a very urgent request for you," she told him. "First, let me tell you who I am."  
  
The girl removed her hood. Link was amazed at what he saw. The girl reminded him so much of Zelda, somehow. He first noticed that she had the same gorgeous blue eyes whose shimmer comforted him and made his blood race with newfound strength. Their depth alone seemed to show the wisdom she possessed.. Link didn't have to hear her speak. He saw her soul right there in her eyes. This girl also had Zelda's blonde locks. Yet, Link began to realize that while she looked so similar, there was something else about her that made her seem so very different at the same time. Strangely enough, he felt the source of this strangeness was in her eyes. Their depth, unlike Zelda's, seemed to reach forever into a black pit of darkness full of horrors and fears of evil things this girl was too young to have seen, but saw anyway. This girl knew things even some of the darkest of beings did not know.  
  
She studied him with a very neutral look about her face. She did not seem disappointed, but she did not seem satisfied either. She did not looked frightened at all, like Link had expected. It was difficult to tell exactly what this girl was thinking. Link had never seen anyone like her before.  
  
"My name is Mena," she said finally. "Ganondorf, whom you know as the King of Evil, is my father."  
  
Link's eyes widened in shock. Just the very sound of Ganon's name made Link's blood boil. He struggled against his powers for far too long, and he was not about to get tangled up in such destruction again. Without hearing her say another word, the saddened tone in her voice told Link that something was very wrong, probably involving Ganondorf. Just the thought, just the possibility that all the blood, sweat, and tears that his journey claimed had been a waste was more than he could handle. He began to feel a fiery rage within him.  
  
Link could not comprehend how this all could even be possible. Ganon couldn't possibly have a child! If he did, who was the mother?  
  
"How is that possible!?" he cried. "It can't be true!"  
  
"It is, Link," she replied. Mena sounded as if she had braced herself for such a reaction. "I'm so sorry, but-"  
  
"Well, well, who is your mother!?" Link interrupted in a frenzy.  
  
Mena sighed. I know I once had a mother, but I don't know who she is," she said.  
  
"You don't remember her at all?" Link asked frustratedly. He wanted answers.  
  
Mena gazed upward thoughtfully as if something there had caught her attention. "No, but I've seen her in my dreams," she told him. "Only shadows and hidden figures, but I know it's her."  
  
"Listen, 'Mena', I'm sorry. But what's going on? Why am I here?"  
  
"If you'll just be patient, Link, I'll tell you all I can," Mena said.  
  
"You have my undivided attention."  
  
She began, "You see, my father, Ganondorf, is the only human being I've ever known, if you can call him human. He raised me until I was twelve- which was five years ago. That was when you defeated him. If I'm not mistaken, what remains of him still lies beneath the Great Sea along with the Master Sword. Anyway, I was kept hidden away, but it was all I knew. I never questioned it. When he began his search for the Triforce of Wisdom, I discovered the horrible truth. It was then he told me of his history, in detail, including the legend of the Hero of Time. He also told me about his future plans. It was all too devastating. He also said soon before he died that I must take his place as the Queen of Evil. He probably sensed his demise coming all along."  
  
Mena's chin began to quiver and tears took form in her eyes. She lowered her head, trying to hide them from Link.  
  
"It's so horrible, Link, and it's not my fate! I know that I was not born to follow in his path. Can you imagine!? Causing so much pain and suffering..." She began to sob.  
  
Link normally would have comforted her, but at the moment his mind was blurred by all his questions. "B-but Ganon is gone!" he exclaimed. "Peace reigns now. You are perfectly safe." Although this seemed logical, deep down Link knew it was not so- or wouldn't be so shortly. Something was terribly wrong here.  
  
Mena looked up, reveling the tear streaks running down her face. The hopeless look in her eyes almost made Link want to cry.  
  
"N-no, I'm n-not," she stuttered. "My father is not dead. He will return. He has been sending me such messages telepathically and even in my dreams I see his vision coming true. His voice haunts me day and night!" she cried.  
  
Link was beginning to feel as frightened and hopeless as Mena. "Are you sure of this?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I have even seen the kingdom of terror and darkness he plans to create out of Hyrule."  
  
Hyrule? Link thought.  
  
Before Link had a chance to ask about this, Mena wiped away her tears and began to speak again.  
  
"Link, you must find the Master Sword immediately, no matter what it takes. I know that you know that it is the only weapon that can defeat Ganon."  
  
"The Master Sword?" he asked. "But that's at the bottom of the ocean!" he cried.  
  
Mena stepped forward and placed her hand on Link's shoulders. She gripped them tightly, and slightly shook him as if to say, "focus". "Link, there is a way to retrieve it. I know there is a way. Please don't doubt my word."  
  
Link took in a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye and nodded.  
  
"Now," Mena continued, "we don't have much time. I am going to go immediately into hiding on Windfall Island, where I'll blend in. I'm so sorry to be doing this to you, but I must leave the rest up to you. Don't ever lose faith, Link. The answer is out there somewhere." She let go of him.  
  
Link did not speak. He wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
"Here's an item that may be of use to you," she added. Mena pulled from her cloak a red magnifying glass. One side of the glass was blue, the other red. She handed it to Link as he studied it carefully. "It's called the Lens of Truth," she said. It reveals what is invisible or false to a mortal's eye. It's all I can offer you right now."  
  
Link pocketed it and, strangely enough, smiled. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"You must leave quickly," ordered Mena. "If Ganon appears, I will contact you immediately. Just find that sword and wait until you know the time is right to strike."  
  
Mena forced a smile and watched Link turn to leave.  
  
"Good luck," she murmured under her breath.  
  
Link did not look back, as if doing so would turn Mena to stone. He hauled open the doors and ran. 


	2. The Sword From the Sea

Chapter Two  
  
"Be careful with this one, boys! Haul it up slowly! This one looks real valuable!"  
  
Deygon, a treasure-hunter who worked upon the sea, barked commands to his team of treasure-hunters as they hauled up a strange something they had found. Whatever the object was was very large and extremely heavy. The treasure-hunting team was frightened that the weight would turn over their light, miniscule submarine. Another problem that made them unsure was that the crane they were using was old and decrepit. No one was sure that it could handle such a task.  
  
The short, skinny Deygon looked on as his team of small, weak, unqualified divers struggled to bring the object to the surface.  
  
"C'mon, you lazy bunch of ChuChus! This is taking far too long!" Deygon roared. He took off his diving helmet, tossed it aside, and crossed his arms in all his impatience.  
  
"It's up! We've got it!" squeaked one of the divers at last.  
  
Deygon jumped in excitement as the divers pulled a humongous stone statue above the water. It was the strangest sight most of them had ever seen. It was the cracked, moldy form of a large man in an old, regal cloak. The man's bearded face stared forever upward in rage. What puzzled them most, however, was a beautiful sword with the mark of the Triforce upon its blue hilt stabbed straight into the statue's head.  
  
"Wouldya look at THAT!" cried Deygon. "Think about how much this has gotta be worth! And that SWORD! It's a real beauty!"  
  
His team cheered in delight.  
  
"We must get this to Windfall Island right away!" ordered Deygon. "Haul it aboard and let's get going!"  
  
**********  
  
Only about ninety minutes later, Deygon and his team of divers had docked at Windfall Island. It took every member of the team to carry the statue ashore.  
  
Deygon wasn't sure who would end up buying the statue, but he knew that there would be many people on this island flocking to offer them a price.  
  
As they carried it up the streets of Windfall, curious onlookers stopped what they were doing to gaze in awe at the statue with the sword, and the odd-looking men carrying it around.  
  
After the divers had reached the busiest part of the market, they dropped the statue in exhaustion.  
  
"What now, Deygon?" asked one of the divers.  
  
"Hm...I'm not quite sure," replied Deygon, observing the environment surrounding him.  
  
Deygon didn't have to ponder for very long. "Ho, there, Sir! You there!" someone called to him.  
  
Deygon whirled around to find an old man in an brown, old, torn, faded robe walking swiftly toward him. The man was hunched over, and used a cane for support. His bushy white beard looked very unkempt and tangled. However, he looked vibrant with energy and he was smiling.  
  
Deygon snickered. How could this man possibly afford this amazing treasure?  
  
The old man approached the divers and stopped to gaze at the statue. The man did not seem to be astounded with it like the other townspeople. He looked at it as if he had seen a million things just like it before.  
  
After about a minute, the man turned towards Deygon. "I assume you are the leader of this bunch here," he said.  
  
Deygon stood up straight, and tried to put a tone of authority in his voice. "Yes, of course I am!" he replied.  
  
The old man nodded. Looking back at the statue, he said to Deygon, "Good Sir, have you ever seen that sword before?"  
  
Deygon gazed up at the sword. He was shocked for a second. Now that he thought about it, he was positive that he had indeed seen that sword somewhere before. He searched the deepest, darkest corners of his memory for the place and time he saw that sword, but he just could not figure it out.  
  
"I-I...," he stammered.  
  
The old man smiled. "That's what I thought," he said. "Look here, son, see if you can pull that sword from the statue."  
  
Deygon was puzzled, but he was determined to take that sword out from where it had been thrusted. In order to reach it, however, he would have to climb the statue's enormous bulk. He took a deep breath and began to climb the front of the statue. It was rather slippery, so it was not easy. After a treacherous journey up, he reached the top and grasped the hilt of the sword. With a faint "Ungh!" he pulled himself upward until he was standing on the outrageously large head of the statue.  
  
"Ha! That was too easy!" he yelled to the people watching below.  
  
Gripping the sword hilt tightly in his hands, he heaved at the sword, fully expecting to practically skyrocket out of the head of the statue. This was not so. Annoyed, Deygon, mustered up all his strength and heaved once more. Nothing happened. The sword refused to budge. He heard the old man chuckle from below.  
  
Deygon turned to glare at him. "I doubt you could get it out either!" he snapped.  
  
The old man immediately stopped laughing, but his smile did not fade. "Don't worry, lad, I knew you wouldn't be able to get it out."  
  
"And how, pray tell, is that?" Deygon shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, let's just say it was a hunch," replied the old man.  
  
"A hunch, was it?" sneered Deygon. "Well, I got a hunch yer being a little sarcastic, I don't appreciate mockery!" He slid down back to the ground.  
  
"I wasn't attempting to mock you," said he old man calmly.  
  
Deygon had just about had it. "Look, what do you want from me?" he declared.  
  
"I don't want anything from you, but you do need to know that it would be a grave mistake to sell that statue to just anyone," said the old man.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Deygon.  
  
"This statue should never have been removed from its watery grave," the old man continued. "I fear it does not belong here. And that sword...well, that's another story. You wouldn't understand, but this sword is...."  
  
He paused. "Let's just call it 'special'," he said finally. Only when touched by the right hands can it be pulled from the stone. I believe I know who we can call."  
  
Deygon was reluctant, but this man was his only hope of retrieving that sword from the stone. He had no choice but to trust this old man that had come from nowhere and seemed to know so much about this statue and sword. Deygon honestly did not care about whatever story was behind this strange treasure. He did not believe that it was all the old man said it was, anyway. He wanted to get it sold and get off this island.  
  
**********  
  
Deygon would never have stayed on the island had this been any other circumstance. But he so badly wanted to see what would happen to the statue that he and his team of divers stayed at a nearby inn while he and the old man waited for whoever was to arrive and pull the sword from the head of the statue.  
  
That evening, the old man, who later introduced himself as Roshan, wrote a letter to an unknown person and placed it in a mailbox. "Two friends of mine who I'm sure can help should be arriving very soon," he told Deygon.  
  
**********  
  
It was a mere four days later when the "friends" Roshan spoke of arrived on the island.  
  
Early in the morning, Roshan summoned Deygon from the inn to a cliff on the edge of the island. Placed there in all its glory, was the statue, the sword still attached. Roshan was happily talking to two beings, and they were not what Deygon expected. One of them was a girl who looked about nineteen years of age, but this was no ordinary girl. It was a Rito girl. The members of the Rito tribe who inhabited Dragon Roost Island were dark-skinned bird-people with the gift of flight. This Rito was dressed in a plain brown garment, and she was wearing a red scarf. In her hand she held a golden harp. The second being was what appeared to be a tiny little round stump of wood with a leaf for a face. Deygon had heard of these creatures, called Koroks, but never seen one. It was so small, that he may not even have noticed it if it wasn't for it jumping up and down in delight.  
  
Deygon approached the three and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. They all whirled around to see him.  
  
Roshan was smiling. "Ah, Deygon! How good to see you! Let me introduce you to my two friends. He gestured toward the Rito girl. "This is Medli of the Rito tribe," he announced.  
  
Medli bowed. "How do you do," she greeted him. Deygon peered into her wide, kind, deep red eyes. He felt as if she was piercing his mind and reading all his thoughts.  
  
Deygon nodded and looked over toward the Korok.  
  
"And this," Roshan continued, "is Makar of the Koroks."  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Makar.  
  
"Hello," said Deygon dryly.  
  
"I called them here," continued Roshan, "because I think they will know exactly what to do about this."  
  
Deygon had no idea what he was talking about, but he did not want to waste time be questioning it. But Deygon knew he was being left in the dark, and it was probably amusing Roshan.  
  
"Uh huh," Deygon mumbled.  
  
Roshan then pulled Medli and Makar over to a few yards where Deygon was out of earshot. He spent about two minutes whispering to them in secret. When they were finished, Makar climbed atop Medli's shoulder, and Medli walked over to the statue. Grinning with confidence, she simply jumped atop the statue while Deygon watched in amazement. Gripping the hilt of the sword, she easily slid it out of the head of the statue and jumped down. Medli held up the sword in triumph as Deygon stared at her in shock, his mouth wide open.  
  
The excitement was short-lived, however. People began to notice that the statue was beginning to rumble and shake violently. Medli let out a cry and tried to move people away, but it was too late. The statue exploded in a brilliant flash of red light, and almost every spectator was instantly killed.  
  
**********  
  
After the explosion, only Medli, Makar, and Roshan had escaped with their lives. Amazingly enough, they had been closest to the explosion, but had not been harmed. As the sun set that evening, they stood by watching the remaining residents of the island pick up the pieces.  
  
"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Medli. "What happened?"  
  
Roshan gazing into the red sky, replied, "It's just as I feared. This is all my doing, I'm afraid. I wanted the Master Sword to be in the hands of you two, because I thought it would be safest. You are both sages, after all."  
  
Medli looked into the old man's eyes, which were filled with sorrow and regret. She had always looked up to him as a wise leader, since the day they had met. He was traveling and stayed at Dragon Roost Island for quite a while, and they became good friends. Medli told him without fear of her being the Sage of Earth, and soon Roshan learned of Makar as well, the Sage of Wind. Medli had always been fascinated with his knowledge of the legend of the Hero of Time and of the events surrounding Link, the Hero of Winds. When Medli tried to tell him of the purpose of the sages and of the Master Sword, he already knew. She always yearned to know how he came about this knowledge, but she never asked.  
  
What Medli was wondering about now was how Roshan knew that she could successfully pull the sword from the statue, which only they knew was of Ganondorf. Medli would have guessed that only the Hero of Winds could do such a thing. Maybe it was simply an educated guess.  
  
Roshan continued, "I don't quite understand what happened to the statue, but I have an idea. Do you know the legend about how the Master Sword, as long as it is laid to rest, keeps a seal on Ganon's powers?"  
  
"Yes, I do," replied Medli.  
  
"Well, it is possible that Ganon broke forth from that statue when you removed the sword."  
  
"What!?" cried Makar, sitting on Medli's shoulder. "You don't really think..."  
  
"We cannot take any chances. You must take that sword to a place where it will be safely sealed away until we can contact the Hero of Winds and he can take it for himself." said Roshan. "If Ganon has indeed returned, he will begin looking for it immediately."  
  
The sages nodded.  
  
"Leave the Hero of Winds to me. You two must take the sword to the fairy world immediately."  
  
"The fairy world?" asked Makar.  
  
"How are we supposed to enter the fairy world?" asked Medli.  
  
"You must sail to the Mother and Child Isles. There you will meet the fairy queen. Tell her you were sent by Roshan," he told them.  
  
"How does the fairy queen know you?" asked Medli, puzzled.  
  
"That is a long tale which I have no time to tell you right now," said Roshan.  
  
Medli nodded. "We understand."  
  
"Yes, that is good," replied Roshan. "Now that we have established what must be done, you must sail out of this place immediately tomorrow morning."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Medli and Makar borrowed a small boat from a nearby merchant and sailed out to the Mother and Child Isles with the Master Sword. Roshan promised them that he would be safe as he sent them on their way.  
  
When they reached the island, it was necessary for Makar to summon up a whirlwind to get them behind the enormous stone walls that surrounded the sanctuary where the fairy queen's fountain lay.  
  
When they landed, they found themselves in a tranquil garden, with a lovely, tranquil pond in the center.  
  
"Ok, what do we do now?" wondered Makar.  
  
They peered around, waiting for something to happen, when a young girl's voice called to them from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Sage of Earth! Sage of Wind! What brings you here?" called the voice.  
  
"You better tell her," said Makar.  
  
"I am Medli, and this is my friend Makar," she called back. "We have come to ask for permission for a safe haven for the Master Sword from the fairy queen."  
  
The voice giggled. "Really, now?"  
  
"Um...yes," said Medli.  
  
Just then, the form of a little girl appeared floating over the center of the pond. There was something very odd about this girl, though. Her skin was a light shade of blue, and she was in a lacy dress of the same color. Her hair was not like hair at all, but more like a sleek, pointy hat upon her head. But what Medli and Makar found most strange about her was that she had no real face...where her face should have been, there was a mask with two large eye holes. They noticed she was holding a little doll which looked like a Great Fairy.  
  
"Hee hee," she giggled. "I can tell you are surprised by what you see. Believe it or not, I am the queen of the fairy world. Now, why have you come to see me?"  
  
"I told you," said Medli, "it's because of the Master Sword."  
  
"I don't understand," said the Fairy Queen. "Why would you come to me, of all people? Is this really necessary?"  
  
Medli told them of Ganon's supposed return and of Roshan's orders.  
  
"Roshan?" the Fairy Queen asked, a bit shocked. "Well, that's another story. This must be something dastardly. Why don't you come to my home and we'll talk there?"  
  
"Your home!?" asked Makar. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes, I mean within our world. Your in for quite a treat," said the Fairy Queen.  
  
Makar jumped in excitement, as the Queen giggled and began to disappear. the next thing Medli and Makar knew, everything around them was fading away to white, and the fairy world began to take form.... 


End file.
